Misunderstanding on the Stairs
by Part-Time-Pyromaniac
Summary: Oneshot Kai / Miguel. At a fundraiser in Germany, Kai and Miguel have a bit of a tumble down the stairs thanks to a Russian Prankster and a Russian Sadist. Unharmed for the most part, though slightly embarassed, they are Caught by Max and Ray. Stupid Ian.


I got my computer back! I got my computer back! I got my computer back! I got my computer back! I got my computer back! I got my computer back! I got my computer back! I got my computer back! I got my computer back! I got my computer back! I got my computer back! I got my computer back! I got my computer back! I got my computer baaaaack!!

Hey everyone, guess what? Huh? Whats that? You have no idea?

Well, Ill tell you…….

I got a new computer, meaning I got my computer back!! Whooooot!! (Does happy dance)

Anyways, now that that's out of my system, I also have bad news.

All of my updates and ideas were destroyed along with my old computer. So, um….. You will have to wait for an update on Live Without Tonsils, and a few other things.

But anyways! I was feeling a bit bored, and decided to post something up! Its random and all, but its something, and it kept me from being TO bored…..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

How Kai got dragged into doing it, he had no idea. None. Not the slightest inkling of why he agreed to put himself through such torture.

No, he didn't, but Max Tate and Ray Kon did. They knew exactly why, and it was all they could do to stop from giggling madly every time Kai threw them one of his infamous death glares. Of course, a giggle would occasionally slip from Max, and it would cause suspicious looks from their fellow bladers and Hillary….

And the slightest blush from Miguel.

Why would a immature sounding giggle from Ray and Max cause the usual calm, cool and kind hearted captain to blush? And what did Kai, the calm, cold, and silent sourpuss have to do with it?

Lets back up to this morning and see.

A fundraiser tournament was being held in Germany, and all of the world class bladers were invited. By a stroke of luck, the G - Rev team roomed next to Barthez Battalion. They had the room by the stairs, meaning Barthez Battalion was their only neighbor.

Which was good, because if Kai had to room next to one of the louder teams, take the Blitzkrieg Boys for example (Ian plus Bryan plus sharing a room did not equal quietness) , he would commit suicide.

Or kill everyone around him, just depended on what mood he was in.

Long story short, he was happy with the neighbor he got. People passed his room to get down the stairs, sure, but who used the stairs anymore? When facing five flights of stairs, most tended to use the elevator. Of course, he wasn't usually categorized in the "most" group.

And obviously, neither was Miguel.

All the bladers were expected down stairs by eight oclock for breakfast and coffee. Kai always tended to go early to avoid the large crowd of sleepy, grumpy bladers, and it appeared Miguel shared his habit.

The two came out of their rooms at the same time and headed for the stairs. The silence was comfortable, and neither minded the others company.

"Did you sleep well, Kai?" Miguel asked after they got down the first flight of stairs. Kai shrugged.

"Fine. You?" Miguel nodded.

"As well as can be expected…..my rooms on the other side of Tysons, and no offense, but….."

"He snores like a fucking freight train." Miguel laughed at Kais blunt, and truthful, answer.

"Yea, pretty much. I thought that Aaron was bad, but Tyson really takes the cake." Kai grunted in agreement. They were now almost down to the third flight of stairs, just a few more left to go.

"Get back here you fucking shrimp!" The loud demand interrupted the comfortable silence as Ian came flying down the stairs and in between the two captains who were walking with just a stairs difference between them, Kai in the lead.

Despite the thundering steps of Bryan coming after Ian, neither had seen nor heard the two. It took both off guard, Miguel more then Kai, who jumped and twisted around as Ian was running past him. As he did this, he lost balance on the stairs, feel backwards.

Kai, being cursed with god like reflexes, grabbed the flailing blonde haired heart throbbed.

They were both safe, if not a bit ruffled and embarrassed by their position - Kais arms around Miguel's waist - when Bryan promptly followed suit after Ian, running full speed down the stairs in a fit of rage - hair still mused and wet where Ian had obviously thought throwing a cup of cold water on the sadistic Russian was a good way to wake him up.

Bryan, being a bit larger then both, and obviously moving at a much faster rate of speed, gave no heed to the fact that there were two people in a already compromising position in his path.

Meaning both Kai and Miguel were shoved out of the way. And, already a bit off balance and caught off guard, they both went the rest of the few stairs down, leaving Kai with a large bruise on his back and a lovely knot on his head, and Miguel perfectly unharmed.

So imagine Ray and Max's surprise when they follow after the sadistic enraged Russian to see what in the worlds going on, and stumble across Miguel straddling a dazed looking Kai, face flushed and a few inches from said straddled boy.

Forget Ians potential mutilation, this couldn't wait.

"Miguel? Kai?" Max said, gapping. Ray looked at them, before a very cat like grin spread across his face and he grabbed Max by the wrist and made his way back up the stairs.

"I think we should take the elevator from now on, Maxie." He drawled as Miguel realized what was going on and the stars in Kais vision finally cleared. Both snickering boys were gone before either captain could say a word.

"……."

"……."

"Mind getting off of me?" Kai finally grunted out, the pink dusted across his cheeks darkening the slightest. Miguel's face turned red.

"Oh! Right, err, he he, s,sorry!" He said as he helped the smaller boy up and brushed himself off. "Your not hurt, are you?" He asked as Kai grunted in a negative. The comfortable silence that they shared before was gone, replaced by an awkward, uncomfortable one.

And when they got down stairs, they discovered most everyone was there - and in Ians case, alive - and had deiced that a tour around the city would be nice. Of course, Kai had immediately turned to do one of his vanishing acts…….

And came face to face with very two cheeky looking teammates. "You sure you don't want to go, Kai?" Ray asked, and Kais eyes narrowed dangerously. Max lost his cheeky look, but Rays only grew.

"One word, you two, one fucking word, and your going to wish Bryan was the one you pissed off and not me." They glanced at each other, then at Ian, Bryans most recent victim, and nodded cheerfully.

In the end, Kai was drug along for the ride. And continued to lie to himself about the fact that he could care less weather Ray and Max told anyone, that it wasn't true, and that he could care less about what Miguel thought.

"This is fucking stupid." Bryan growled beside Claude, who sighed while holding some of the bags the girls had gotten of souvenirs, clothes, and other "necessities" that they just HAD to have.

The comment prompted a death glare from Kai. It was, after all, Bryans fault for shoving them down the stairs.

"Geez, Hiwatari, what crawled up your ass this morning?" Ian snickered, and promptly fell silent at the blazing glare set on him.

Forget it being Bryans fault. Who the hell is stupid enough to throw a cup of cold water on a sleeping sadists face, especially one named Bryan?

"Umm….K,Kai…..?" Kai turned his glare to the person who dared to interrupt his thoughts of revenge.

Two baby blues stared up at him nervously, and his glare softened. Ok, so maybe it was alright for Miguel to interrupt, since he was a victim too.

"Look, a,about this morning…I,Im really sorry. I know your probably mad and all….." Kai raised an eyebrow. Of course he was mad. Miguel should have been mad too….. Well, Kai wasn't mad at Miguel. Why should he have been? Despite the throbbing bruise on his back and knot on his head, the experience wasn't completely bad. It could have been worse. It could have been Tyson fall on him. Or Lee. Or even,

"And anyways……I just wanted to apologize." Kai raised his other eyebrow.

"Why? It wasn't your fault, it was those two idiots." He said pointing over his shoulder at the two Russians who were having a glaring match.

"So….your not mad at me?" Miguel's hopeful blue eyes put an end to any thought of Kai simply grunting and walking away.

"Hn….no…… there was no harm done….." Miguel relaxed and sighed.

"Good, I was worried there for a second." He said, and Tyson skipped over.

"Yo, guys! What are you talking about?" He asked as Max and Ray followed. The two boys coughed slightly, covering up something that suspiciously sounded like a snicker.

"Nothing. Whats up, guys?" Miguel said with a smile as Tyson grinned.

"The food here all looks so good! Hey, Maxie, lets go check out the sweets!" He said as he grabbed his friend by the wrist, and the two ran off with a few others to check out the said sweets.

"I better go and make sure they don't eat too much. All we need is a hyper Max and Kevin running around. Oh, and Kai, Miguel?" He said thoughtfully before he left. Kais eyes narrowed. He knew Rei well enough to know that he wouldn't let the subject drop.

"You two didn't hurt yourselves this morning, did you? I might be wrong, but it looked like you fell instead of,"

"Hurt yourselves? What happened?" Kais eyebrow twitched at Hillary's innocent question.

"Oh, nothing, just,"

"Kon." Kais glare stopped Ray short.

"Right….Come on Hills, lets go get Tyson and Maxie away from the German Chocolate." The two promptly left.

"They don't really think….we….you know….." Kai turned back to Miguel.

"Their stupid. Let them think what they want to think." Kai glowered, and Miguel blinked, then a sly smile appeared at the pink dusted across Kais pale face.

"I see…..then you wouldn't mind if they thought we were together?" He asked, and Kai narrowed his eyes slightly.

"It wouldn't matter….why?" He demanded, and Miguel smiled at the adorable glower on Kais face.

"No reason." He pecked the now stunned boy on the check, and everyone looked at the two shocked as Miguel walked off to help wrestle Tyson away from the food.

"You and Miguel, huh? Somehow, Im not surprised. You've been looking at each other funny all morning." Julia said as she walked next to Kai to congratulate him. He turned and begin to walk away.

"Hn. Whatever." He didn't care what they thought. They were all stupid anyways….except Miguel.

And just for good measures, he gave Ian another black eye as he was walking past him, leaving them all even more confused.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hmm…. I could do better. It seems sort of….ramble - ish. I dunno.

But anyways, review if you want. . Since it wasn't my best, you don't have too.

Ja ne!

Pyro chan


End file.
